Gamzee x HumanReader -Thank You-
by CamTehCat
Summary: I SUCK AT WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS. Anyway, i decided to write this little thing because i thought it would be fun. Also, this is my first time writing something like this so please take it easy on me ;u; I promise i will improve.
1. Chapter 1

Today was possibly the worst day of my life. I got into an accident Mum, Dad, and me of course; we were involved in it. It was a car accident, mum and dad were arguing as usual. Then, dad just…snapped. Their arguing got progressively louder, and dad's eyes turned red, then he snapped at mum. I was afraid. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, trying everything I could to block out all the arguing, suddenly, everything was quiet. As I was about to slowly open my eyes all I saw was black. After a while I finally saw everything around me, except I was left with a gruesome image.

"Red." I thought.

There was red everywhere. I thought I saw a spark of fire but at this point my vision was blurry, so I wasn't sure what it really was. I couldn't move, my body was in sheer pain. What was happening?

As I was slowly regaining my vision I saw the color red much more clearly. It was liquid and thick. It had left a trail, as I slowly followed it with my eyes, I saw dad. Cold, Pale, and Dead. I looked at him with horror, and then with despair. My eyes welled up with tears, and all I could do was let out a small whimper. I felt so helpless.

I couldn't move, Dad was dead, and Mum was nowhere to be found. Judging from the wet puddle I felt under my arms, I was bleeding myself. I accepted the fact that I was slowly going to die soon of blood loss, I was even about to pass out. As my eyelids became heavy, I saw another color.

"..Purple"


	2. Chapter 2

"GAMZEE, WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS DOING HERE" a mean voice yelled.

"ChIlL BrO, I sAw HeR TaKiNg A NaP On ThE sTrEeT."

"I cOuLdN'T jUsT lEaVe HeR oUt iN tHe CoLd LiKe ThAt." A calm and deep voice replied.

I slowly opened my eyes, and was met by 2 figures. They were quiet abnormal, but then again it might've been just my eyes playing tricks on me.

"OH GREAT, SHES AWAKE."

"HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR, yOu GoOd?"

My visions became clear as the tall, purple figure waved his hand in front of my face. I then shake my head and everything is clear once more. As i looked at the 2 "abnormal" figures, turns out, my eyes WEREN'T playing tricks on me, they were both grey, they had horns and they looked like…

"Trolls…?"

The grumpy one pouted.

"WHAT ELSE WOULD WE BE"

"GOG, YOU HUMANS ARE SO STUPID."

"Wh-What?"

"GlAd To SeE yOu'Re OkAy, MoThErFuCkEr."

"Who are you?"

Without a doubt, they were trolls. I remembered how mum told me stories about trolls, but naturally, I didn't think they were real… until now that is.

The grumpy one grumbled.

The Purple troll went up to me with a big smile on his face.

"Im GaMzEe, GaMzEe MaKaRa"

Right… that was the name I heard when I first woke up here. He reeked of a weird type of carbonated drink and what smelled like pie. He had big messy hair, and he had clown make-up on, he wore a pair of pants with purple polka-dots on it and a shirt with a purple Capricorn Sign on it. Overall, he was a rather interesting character.

Then the grumpy one came up to me and sighed.

"KARKAT VANTAS"

He was pretty much normal in troll standards I guess, he was wearing a shirt with a grey Cancer Sign on it, and he looked kind of annoyed or mad all the time.

"NoW"

I looked at the troll named "Gamzee".

"WhAt WaS yOuR nAmE aGaIn?"

"O-Oh!"

"I'm [name]."

"[name]? HuH?"

"I tHiNk ThAt'S a MoThErFuCkInG sWeEt NaMe"


	3. Chapter 3

"NOW THAT YOU'RE AWAKE"

I looked at the troll named "Karkat".

"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HIVE ALREADY"

His… hive? Oh, he probably means his home…

"Oh!"

At this point I realized that I have been sitting on the floor the whole time. I tried to stand up, but everytime I tried, a would feel a wave of pain going through my body.

"WhOa CaReFuL tHeRe, SiS"

Gamzee crouched down, his back facing me, as if to say "Climb on my back, I'll carry you."

"Ah, no, it's okay, Gamzee.."

"Aw C'mOn SiS, cLiMb On, I dOnT bItE…mOsT oF tHe TiMe"

Well, I had no choice, so I climbed up his back, and he began carrying me piggy-back style.

"S-Sorry, if im heavy.."

"NaW, sIs, YoU aInT hEaVy"

Karkat cleared his throat and held the door open for us.

Gamzee then patted Karkat at the back.

"ThAnKs FoR lEtTiNg Us CrAsH, bRo."

Oh, right, it was his home, or, er, hive. I should probably thank him too.

"Thank you."

"WHATEVER. JUST GET OUT OF HERE."

The moment Gamzee stepped out Karkat's hive, the door slammed behind us.

As Gamzee carried me on his back, it felt sort of nice actually, despite the fact that Gamzee smelled a bit odd, it was still nice for him to carry me on his back. No one's ever done that for me before except..

My eyes welled up again.

"WhAtS tHe MaTtEr, MoThErFuCkEr?"

"Oh, its just… my dad…"

I don't know If trolls had a different term for parents, but judging from Gamzee's face he understood what it meant.

"YoU mIsS hIm, DoN't YoU?"

"Yeah… a lot…"

"So WaS hE tHe DudE I sAw NeAr YoU?"

An image of his dead body flashed before my eyes, and I quickly dug my face into the back of Gamzee's shirt.

"Yeah..." I said in a muffled voice.

"wElL iM sOrRy AbOuT tHaT, sIs…"

"Its okay, Gamzee… But have you seen a woman anywhere nearby as well?"

I quickly asked about my mom, having a little hope that maybe SHE was still alive.

"…" Gamzee was quiet.

"Gamzee?"

"SoRrY…"

I was then left in shock. My parents were dead. Warm tears streamed down my face. Now I was alone. Suddenly Gamzee sat me down on a log. And he then leaned into my face. He was really close, but kept a small distance.

"Aw, DoN't CrY, sIs."

"If YoU'rE sAd, YoU'd MaKe ThEm SaD tOo"

If I was sad, I would make my parents sad?

I smiled.

"You're right. Thanks Gamzee."

Gamzee then carried me on his back once more. And I realized that I wasn't alone anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

"WeLl, We'Re HeRe."

I then saw what looked like Gamzee's "hive".

"I kNoW yOu HaVe No PlAcE tO sTaY."

"BuT yOu CaN cRaSh At My PlAcE, iF yOu WaNt To."

"Thanks a lot Gamzee."

He opened the door to his hive and gently put me down on his couch.

His hive was very… colourful. There was writing on the walls, and the place smelled just like Gamzee.

Gamzee then came back into the room I was sitting in with some drink in his hands. He then opened it and out came the familiar scent.

Gamzee placed the rim of the bottle against his lips and drank almost half of the orange carbonated drink.

He then offered it to me.

"WaNt SoMe?"

I observed the bottle for a bit, and saw that it was labelled "Faygo".

"Ah, no, its okay Gamzee."

Gamzee shrugged his shoulders.

"SuIt YoUrSeLf."

And with that, he drank the rest of the bottle.

I looked at my hands, and I must have been an idiot for realizing now but I noticed that I was bandaged, and pretty well at that. He really did save my life.

"Gamzee… did you bandage me?"

"YeAh."

Who knew that a troll like Gamzee was capable of bandaging me so well.

"Thanks."

He chuckled.

"YoU sAy ThAt A lOt"

I blushed a little.

"Oh, r-really?"

I then let out a small giggle.

**TIME SKIP**

It was then time to get to bed, except that in Gamzee's hive It only had one bedroom.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, It'S oKaY, sIs. SleEp On My BeD"

What was he saying? That we were going to sleep together!?

"…I'Ll SleEp On ThE cOuCh."

…Oh.

I just made a mental face palm, of course that was what he meant, im a real idiot thinking about THAT.

"Are you sure?"

"YeAh, SiS, gO aHeAd"

I then nod and he helped me up to his bedroom. When I reached the door, I walked in on my own and Gamzee made his way back to the couch. When I opened the door I was met by a stack of pie tins. To be honest, his whole room was a huge mess. There were pie tins everywhere, empty Faygo bottles, and clown pins. But I didn't mind. After a while trying to walk around the mess, I finally reached his bed, only to find that it wasn't really a bed, it was some weird alien-y capsule thing. I looked inside it and I saw some kind of green gooey substance in it. There was no way I was sleeping in here. I knew it wasn't really a bed. I decided to take something that I could use as a blanket and pillow and slept on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I apparently woke up earlier than Gamzee since when I went to check on him he was still sound asleep on his couch. While he was asleep I decided that since I would be staying with him for I don't know how long. I would clean his room up a bit.

**TIME SKIP**

As I was cleaning his desk I spotted a notebook that was covered in a weird sort of pie. I picked up the notebook and was about to put it on a shelf when I accidentally dropped it. As I was picking up the notebook, I noticed that I saw my name in it.

"Did I just see my name?" I thought.

I decided to take a little peek in it just to see If my name really was written in it.

And it did. Curious, I read a bit of it.

"ToDaY I wAs WaLkInG tO mY bRo, KaRkAt's HoUsE, uNtIl I sAw A hUgE-aSs WrEcK. I LoOkEd ArOuNd ThAt ShIt, WhEn I sTePpEd On SoMeThInG liMp, I lOoKeD dOwN aNd SaW sOmE hUmAn LaDy'S bOdY.

I lOoKeD aRoUnD a BiT mOrE aNd ThEn SaW a HuMaN dUdE, hE wAs DeAd ToO. aNd I tHeN sAw A hUmAn ChIcK. I tHoUgHt I sAw HeR bReAtH, sO I rAn To HeR. I LoOkEd At HeR aNd I wAs RiGhT, sHe WaS sTiLl MoThErFuCkInG aLiVe, ThAnK GoG.

I BrOuGhT hEr To My BrO's PlAcE aNd WrApPeD ThAt MoThErFuCkEr Up, A FeW mInUtEs LaTeR, sHe FiNaLlY WoKe Up AnD oPeNeD hEr EyEs.

I DiDn'T eXpEcT hEr To Be A MoThErFuCkInG aNgEl, ShE wAs So BeAuTiFuL.

hEr NaMe WaS-"

"[name]?" Gamzee's voice came out of nowhere.

I quickly closed the notebook and put it in the shelf.

"Y-yes, Gamzee?"

"WhAt WeRe YoU lOoKiNg At JuSt NoW?" His voice was still drowsy, and I could tell that he was still sleepy so I don't think he noticed me reading the notebook.

"O-Oh! I, um…" I tried to come up with something to say.

"Nothing, I was just sorting your books." I thought fast.

"Oh, So DiD yOu ClEaN aLl ThIs ShIt Up?"

"Yeah, is that okay with you…?"

"Of CoUrSe, ThAnKs, SiS"

**EPIC TIME SKIP**

I've been staying at Gamzees place for a long while now, and everyday we grew closer and closer, I soon got over my parent's deaths, it still made me upset, and I really do still miss them, but Gamzee helped me move on.

While this was going on I made new friends here, I don't know how I ended up in this world, but im glad I did. Im glad I met everyone here… especially Gamzee.

I haven't told anyone about this yet but I think I may be liking Gamzee… actually, more than like, its more like Love by now. Its really naïve of me to be honest, but its what I feel toward him.

I still have another secret though. Ever since I found Gamzee's journal I've been reading it from time to time when Gamzee was either asleep or went out to buy more Faygo or something. He writes in it everyday, and almost every entry in his notebook was all about me. Everytime I read an entry, it made my heart race and thought that maybe I should just confess to him since it seemed he felt the same way about me too.

One day though, as I was reading another entry a smile creeped up my face, and like the first time I read it, Gamzee came into the room and caught me reading it again, only this time he wasn't sleepy or drowsy, he was wide awake and he saw what he saw. I panicked and quickly closed it and put it in the shelf.

"G-Gamzee!" I said in a cheery tone. I hoped that he didn't see me reading it, but he did. He then asked me the same question he asked me the first time he almost caught me.

"WhAt WeRe YoU lOoKiNg At JuSt NoW?" he asked.

I tried to answer the same thing I did the first time, maybe it would work again.

"Nothing, I was just sorting your books." I replied.

He then walked up to me, looking slightly mad, but I couldn't tell under his hair.

As he walked up to me I stepped backwards until, finally, my back was against the wall, and Gamzee leaned into my face.

"StOp LiEiNg To Me." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed like crazy.

"G-GAMZEE!?" I tried to push myself away from him.

"YoU sAw It, DiDn'T yOu?"

"…"

I became silent.

"…im sorry, Gamzee.."

He leaned extra close into my face and kissed me.

I was surprised and my face turned as red as a tomato.

I can't believe it, Gamzee was kissing me.

I then melted into the kiss.

He pulled back.

"Gamzee... I'm red for you, okay?" I blurted.

I remembered Feferi telling me about "Quadrants" and i really hoped I said the right thing..

Gamzee smiled.

"[name]?"

I locked eyes with Gamzee.

"ThAnK yOu. :o)"


End file.
